When Worlds Collide
by NO-CHOCOLATE-FOR-U
Summary: When Pandora is set up by there enemies, the Baskerville clan, what will happen to them? What have the Baskerville set them up to? What have they done? Find out! Rate and Review! Rated T for swearing!
1. Chapter 1

When Worlds Collide

Chapter 1- Trap

_ Hello fellow readers! This is my second fanfic so don't jump on me with comments, okay? My spelling will most likely be the worst errors in the story... so sorry about that! Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY! Oh yes, Mikan would you be a dear and do the disclaimer for me?_

_Mikan- OF COARSE! CHOCOLATE-CHAN DOES NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR PANDORA HEARTS!_

_ON WITH THE STORY!_

* * *

It was a stormy summer night. Lightning shattered and shook every house, the rain pounding on there faces. They had finaly beaten Baskerville, the town that held the last door... the key to going into Abyss and conquering The Intention of Abyss, the one that controlls it all. Abyss is more of a, "Broken Toybox" than a hell. This is what people who know of its existance describe it as, though not many people have seen it. In Abyss, Chains are created. Chains are creatures formed in Abyss, once human. The only way a Chain can escape from Abyss is by contracting with a human, legaly or illegaly, then escaping through the Way until they reach the outside world. If you do a contract illegaly, you will eventualy be plundged down into the deepest part of Abyss, where you will become a Chain. If you do a contract legaly, you will not hold this fate, but you may not age as a side affect.

The five walked slowly up to the gigantic door, as if it would disapear if they made one wrong step. Finaly, after so many years of trieing to obtain the door, Pandora had finaly done it. This was a great accomplishment for Pandora. This is what they had been trieing to do for so long, this was there goal from the start. They were so excited, some of them thought it was just a dream. It was. A dream come true, which would soon turn into a terrible nightmare.

Lightning crashed once again, light pouring through the huge glass windows and onto there faces. The youngest one of the five slowly walked right up to it, straining his neck to look up at the magnificent steel door. He then looked back down at the rusted lock. He broke the lock with ease, letting it drop to the floor with a loud thud. He slowly pulled the chain that was coiled around the steel bars of the door, letting it drop with a clatted on top of the lock. Everything went quiet, as if waiting paciently for the boy to open it.

Lightning clashed once again, showing the sweat on the young boys face and palms. His hands slowly elevated up to the height of the two giant handles. He turned around, looking at his friends for approval. They all nodded, looking as nervous as he was. He slowly turned his head back around, facing the handles. He gripped tight to them, ready to pull them wide open. With nothing left to stop him, he threw the doors open with great force and speed.

At first, nothing happened. As the boy was about to walk in, a bright light appeared from inside the door, filling the room with its blinding glow without warning. They all sheilded there eyes, the boy at the gate falling back in surprise. The light soon engulfed the friends from Pandora, leaving no trace that they were ever there. The only evidence of there very being that day was the lock and chain still sitting on the floor as the lightning cracked once again.

* * *

_WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO THE FIVE FRIENDS? DO YOU WANT TO KNOW? RATE AND REVIEW TO UNCOVER THE MYSTERIES OF THE BASKERVILLE'S TRAP, AND WHERE OUR FIVE HEROS/HEROINES WENT, AND WHO THEY EVEN ARE! Actually, i think who they are is a dead givaway... if you read the first paragraph you are bound to know the anime... not that you didn't know it already... OH YES! AND SORRY IT'S SHORT! IT WILL GET WAY LONGER, PROMISE! ALL U HAVE TO DO IS RATE AND REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

When Worlds Collide

Chapter 2- Stuffed Bears & Fakes

HELLO PEOPLE IT HAS BEEN QUITE A LONG TIME SINCE I LAST UPDATED! THIS CHAPTER IS BORING BUT TRUST ME IT WILL GET BETTER!

DISCLAIMER- Chocolate doesn't own Pandora Hearts or Gakuen Alice!

* * *

"Is everyone okay?"

"Owww my head hurts allot."

"GET OVER IT THIS IS NOT A TIME TO BE PLAYING AROUND!"

"Shut it, seaweed-head! Just ignore him and find a way back to Bakersville!"

"Yes, yes Gibert-kun, get us out of here. We're counting on you!"

"Wha-! Why is that!"

"Because I'm tired, Alice-kun is quite stupid-"

"HEY YOU STUPID CLOWN! GET OVER HERE AND I'LL SHOW YOU STUPID! I'LL KNOCK OUT SOME BRAIN CELLS OF YOUR PUNY LITTLE BRAIN! IF YOU STILL HAVE ANY IN THE THICK SKULL OF YOURS, THAT IS!" And with that, the girl started to chase the cheerfull man all around in the wood that they had suddenly appeard in.

"Please everyone, calm down!" Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at a girl with long caramel brown hair and pink eyes, sitting on the tall green grass of the forest with her beautiful purple ball dress laying over the grass around her. "First, we need to find out where we are." The girl stated.

"I agree with Sharon. If we don't know where we are, we have no idea how to get back." Everyone nodded there heads in agreement to the man's statement. He had short black hair with golden eyes and was dusting off a black hat he had earlier picked up off the ground. "So first we need to find-"

"Hey Gil! I found a small wooden cottage we can camp out in! It looks pretty deserted!"A young, hyperactive boy with short, messy blond hair and emerald green eyes exclaimed, jumping up and down only a few feet away from the other four. He was pointing out into a clearing the group hadn't noticed earlier.

The group slowly walked over to the boy in curiosity. When they got over to the boy, the crouched down behind a bush and looked at the house, as if something terrible might come out and eat them. They stated at it for a little while, and the boy with blonde hair was starting to get immpasient.

"What are you guys so worried about! It is abandoned It looks like nobody has lived here for-"

"Guys! Look! Someone's coming out!" A man with short silver hair cried in a whisper. Everybody ducked ther heads low enough so that the person wouldn't see them, but high enough to at lest see a little bit of the person.

"Awwwww! Look guys!" The boy named Oz cried, running from his spot and over to the small log cabin.

"Wait! Oz! Get back here!" Gil yelled, reaching his hand out to graps the collar of the boys shirt, but he wasn't quick enough. Oz had already left reaching distance and walked up the the porch of the house, staring at the person that walked out.

"What is my stupid servent seeing? I can't see who it is!" A girl named Alice pouted, trying to get up but was pulled down by a man named Break. "What do you think you're doing, you stupid clown!" The girl yelled.

"Shhhhh, Alice-kun! We'll let Oz be the bait, and we'll see what-" Break was then cut off by Oz slamming into the tree behind him with brutal force, making him fall to the ground, clutching his stomach. "Well then, this proves the person isn't a friendly one. Nice job, Oz!" Break laughed.

"Oz! Hey, Oz! Speak to me!" Gil pleaded, shaking his friend by the shoulders. Oz then slowly opened his eye, and everybody sighed as relief washed over them.

"Oh my, Oz-sama! It seems you took a blow to the stomach, and a hard one at that! Are you okay?" Sharon asked in as worry fell over her once again.

"I-It's not a human..." Oz stutteded, clutching his stomach in pain with every word that fell out of his mouth.

"What do you mean, Oz? How could it not be human? If it wasn't human, it couln't have hit you! Unless if it was a chain..." Alice stated, turning worried as well.

"N-no... it isn't a chain... and it isn't human..." Oz coughed. "I-it's a..."

"Don't leave us now, Oz-kun! We need to know what that thing is before you die!" Break pleaded.

"Why you! Oz is severly injured and you're joking around! This is serious! Whatever is out there is obviously dangerous!" Gil yelled at his friend in anger, looking back down at Oz who was now leaning agains a tree for support. "Oz, can you tell us what the thing was?"

"I-it was a bear..."

"..."

"What?" Gil asked in dibelief. "Stop joking with us, Oz, we're serious. What was it?"

"A... a stuffed bear..." Oz managed to choke out.

"UNBELIEVABLE!" Everyone jumped from Alice's sudden outburst. Alice jumped up and stormed over towards the log cabbin. "I will not allow a stupid bear to beat us!"

"Please wait, Alice! We need to find out more about the bear befo-" Sharon started, but was cut off by Alice screaming at Gil to release her power as B-Rabbit.

"No way! In the condition Oz is in, he woun't last to long!" Gil argued.

"It won't take long, stupid! It is only a stuffed bear!" Alice replied in frustration.

"Yeah, a stuffed bear with brutal force!"

"And you think I can't beat it? I am the feared B-rabbit!If I let this stupid toy defeat me, I won't be able to live on! Now break the seal or ELSE, Raven!"

Gil sighed, knowing she wasn't going to back down anytime soon and that he wasn't going to be able to stop her from becoming B-rabbit and defeating the bear.

"Fine! You only have five minutes! Beat the bear and lets get ot of here!" Gil yelled, taking his white glove off of his right hand and puting it over Oz's forehead, making it glow. And before they knew what happened, B-Rabbit started swinging her scyth everywhere the bear darted to.

It was a small, brown, stuffed bear that walked on two feet with amazing speed. He held an axe, and swung it at the B-Rabbit. He seemed to be a very brave bear, going against a giant rabbit wielding a giant scyth. It's as if it was almost _normal _to see things like this around these parts, because he didn't seem scared at all. It made the group wonder even more about this place. Just _where were they?_

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" A voice screamed from behind the group. As B-Rabbit kept fighting, the other four turned there heads to see a group of four. There were two girls and two boys. They all looked about eleven or twelve.

The first girl had chessnut colored hair in two pigtails on each side of her head, and terrified brown eyes as se clung to the second girl. The second girl had short black hair and amethyst eyes, staring at the group, and then the fight taking place behind them.

The first boy had short blond hair and bluish-grey eyes, staring in shock at the B-Rabbit. The second boy had short, messy black hair and dull red eyes, with an expression that the group couldn't desiphere.

"Who are you people?" The second boy asked, setting his hand on fire, as if ready to attack at any moment.

"W-WOAH! ON NEED FOR VIOLENCE! WE-" Gil started, bt was cut short by the now excited Oz.

"WOW! THAT'S AWESOME! HOW DID YOU DO THAT? I WANNA DO THAT!" Oz cried in excitment, looking at the boys hand.

"I'll ask again, who are you people?" The boy asked, much colder than the last time. If looks could kill, they would all be dead. Especially Oz, who earned a death glare from the kid.

"I'm Gilbert, but you can call me Gil." The other three looked at there companion in shock, but soon followed his lead and introduced themselves as well.

"I'm Sharon, pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Break, nice to meet you all! You all look like splendid people!"

"I'm Oz! That's Alice over there, fighting the bear thing! But how did you do that? That is so cool!"

"Now that we have introduced ourselves, I think it's time you splendid children told us your names, too!"

"My grandpa told me never to talk to strangers!" The first girl cried, hiding behind the other girl, who was giving them a hard glance, but then started to talk.

"My Name is Hotaru, and this is Mikan." She explained, moving to the side so that they could see the girl.

"HOTARU! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? WE DON'T EVEN KNOW THEM!" The girl named Mikan cried, running over to hatatu and hiding behind her once again.

"My name is Ruka and this is Natsume." he boy with blond hair said.

"Calm down, Polka. We are in an Academy." The one named Natsume stated.

"YEAH! AN ACADEMY FOR ALICES!" Mikan cried, hiding even more behind her friend, who just rolled her eyes.

"So, are you alices or not?" Hotaru asked.

"We have one Alice!" Break laughed, pointing to the B-Rabbit that had now defeated the bear and was back to her normal, human form.

"Huh? What's going on? Who are these people?" Alice aked, walking back towards her friends.

"So, is she the only alice here?" Hotaru asked, clearly becoming impasient.

"No! We have them too!" Oz cried out. Gil, Alice, Sharon, and Break stared at Oz in shock.

"Good, then come with us." Natsume said blnkly, exinguishing the fire in his palm and walking in the direction they came in.

Everybody stared at eachother, wondering what to do. But they then got up and followed them without saying a word.


	3. Chapter 3

When Worlds Collide

Chapter 3- ESP

**BEFORE WE START THIS CHAPTER, MAKE SURE YOU AHEV READ THE MANGA! THERE IS A CHARCTER IN THE STORY THAT IS NOT IN THE ANIME AND IS VERY INPORTANT IN THE MANGA! SPOILER ALERT!**

Hey yall! I am so sorry for not writing a chapter in so long! I hate myself! I'm updating almost every one of my stories! This is my second task! I hope you love it, and this chapter my be a bit boring, and it will be showing mostly the ESP and Persona. This chapter may be short, and I'm sorry, but I need to write this one and get it over with! So, yeah, hope you like and comment on my story!

**DISCLAIMER-**I DO NOT OWN PANDORA HEARTS OR GAKUEN ALICE!

* * *

The boy sighed, swiveling in his chair around and around in circles until he got dizzy. He stopped short, grabbing the side of his office desk and looking over at the tall, shadow like man in front of him. They just looked at each other for a few moments, and then the boy sighed again, looking down and rubbing his eyes. The room they were in was quite dark, the only light source was the sunset outside, making eerie shadows over the boy and his desk, the only things in the room other than the man, who the boy seemed not to be paying much mind to. The clock ticked as seconds passed, both of them not saying a word. Finally, the boy lifted his head and spoke.

"Persona, who are the people outside?" He asked, looking up questionably at the man named Persona, not letting his gaze shift of from his face until he got the answer he was looking for.

"I do not know, but you needn't concern yourself. I will handle them myself." Persona said, his face's features not changing one bit.

"I thank you, Persona. Find out if these people are a threat to the Academy, sent by they Anti-Alice Organization. Also, find out if they are alices. I want to know their name, blood type, and why they are here. any other personal information can also be helpful. Can I count on you, Persona?"

"Of course. I will not let you down ESP." Persona said, his cold eyes hidden by a white mask.

The boy didn't move for a moment, but then let a grin worthy of the Cheshire Cat slither across his pale face. His dark eyes gleamed in the dim room. He let out a sinister chuckle and swiveled back around in a half circle, turning his back on man, a signal Persona knew was telling him to leave. Persona bowed his head slightly and headed out of the room, silently opening and closing the giant, arched wooden door behind him.

The room went silent again, and the clock's first hand danced its way to meet the other hand at the six. The ESP looked out the window, and his eyes were met by a group of nine kids walking down the brick path to the enterance of the Elementary school. None of them seemed to be talking, but being his office was on the third floor of the building, he couldn't tell.

He recognized the first four kids. These were kids he had been keeping an eye on for a long time. They were four Elementary kids of Narumi's home room class. There names were Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume. They seemed to always be causing a unneeded amount of chaos in the school. But he wasn't paying attention to them at the moment, he had just found a new group to watch. The group of five a small ways behind them.

The group consisted of three boys and two girls. One man seemed to be in his early twenties. He seemed to be standing infront of the group to protect them. He had messy raven black hair with a black hat nestled in, and golden eyes. He was smoking a cigarette and he seemed to be swishing his head back and forth in suspicion. The other man seemed to be in his twenties as well. He was grinning and looking around slowly. He had messy silver hair, his bangs covering his left eye. To the boy's confusion, the man seemed to have a very creepy doll perched on this right shoulder. The ESP shuddered and looked over to the left, seeing a boy who looked as if he was in the most magnificent place in the world. He had messy blond hair and vibrant, lively emerald eyes.

The ESP got a quick glance at the two girls of the group before they dissapeared into the school. They both seemed to be about fifteen. One girl seemed to look as if she had a stubborn attitude, which the ESP sighed at. He hated people that didn't willingly do what he commanded them to do. To him, they were like pebbles in his shoes. Annoying and easy to get rid of. The girl had long, wavy brown hair and two thin braids at the sides. The other had a long purple gown on. What was this girl, from Victorian England? He sighed, and noticed her pink eyes and long caramel hair neatly in a ponytain running down her back.

The ESP knew that from here on out, the Academy was going to be hectic and chaos, especially if the group really didn't have alices. The ESP sighed and turned back to his desk and looked at the paper infront of him.

**AOI HYUUGA**

**AGE-****9**

**GENDER-**** FEMALE**

**BRITHDAY-**** MAY 12TH**

**BLOOD TYPE-**** B**

**ALICE-**** USED TO HAVE FIRE ALICE, NOW HAS NO ALICE.**

**FAMILY-**** MR. HYUUGA (FATHER), KAORU HYUGA (MOTHER), NAYSUME HYUGA (BROTHER)**

**MEDICAL-**** AOI HYUUGA HAS LOST HER MEMORIES OF HER FAMILY AND IS NOW BLIND.**

**AOI HYUUGA IS KEPT IN THE BASEMENT OF THE FLOWER PALACE, REI SERIO(PERSONA) IS TAKING CARE OF HER.**

* * *

OMG WHERE IS AOI GONNA FIT IN WITH THE STORY?! WHY IS SHE IN THE SCHOOL?! DOES ANYBODY KNOW?! WHAT IS THE ESP PLANNING?! WHERE IS NATSUME AND THE GROUP TAKING THE FIVE?! HOW ARE THEY GOING TO FAKE ALICES?!

I hope this chapter didn't bore you to death, but I have to put it! It is going to tie in with the story soooner or later! So sorry it is so short! I hope you guys don't hate me! Anyway, bye!


End file.
